


Inverted

by Just_Because_Rainbows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gaurdian swap, Hemospectrum Shift, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Because_Rainbows/pseuds/Just_Because_Rainbows
Summary: Just inverted classes, aspect, and blood/guardians with some changes.
Kudos: 8





	Inverted

Classes:  
Witch <> Seer  
Heir <> Mage  
Knight <> Rogue  
Page <> Thief  
Maid <> Bard  
Sylph <> Prince

Aspects:  
Light <> Void  
Time <> Space  
Life <> Doom  
Mind <> Heart  
Hope <> Rage  
Breath <> Blood

Beta Characters:

John Egbert (heir of breath)  
Name Change: John Harley  
Class: Mage  
Aspect: Blood  
Dream sway: Derse  
Handle: geniusGymnastics [GG]  
Crush: Dave (openly flirts)

Rose Lalonde (Seer of Light)  
Name Change: Rose Strider  
Class: Witch  
Aspect: Void  
Dream sway: Prospit  
Handle: talismansGone [TG]  
Crush/dating: Kanaya

Dave Strider (Knight of Time)  
Name Change: Dave Lalonde  
Class: Rogue  
Aspect: Space  
Dream sway: Prospit  
Handle: traceTimework [TT]  
Crush: ? (Does not relize he is being flirted with)

Jade Harley (Witch of Space)  
Name Change: Jade Elbert  
Class: Seer  
Aspect: Time  
Dream sway: Derse  
Handle: globalTulips [GT]  
Crush: ?

Aradia Megido (Maid of Time)  
Name Change: Aradia Pyrope  
Class: Bard  
Aspect: Space  
Dream sway: Prospit  
Handle: ghostlyChanges [GC]  
Blood Color: Teal  
Sign: Ligo

Tavros Nitram (Page of Breath)  
Name Change: Tavros Serket  
Class: Thief  
Aspect: Blood  
Dream sway: Derse  
Handle: amazonGale [AG]  
Blood Color: Blue  
Sign: Scorcen  
Morail: Eridan

Sollux Captor (Mage of Doom)  
Name Change: Sollux Zahhak  
Class: Heir  
Aspect: Life  
Dream sway: Prospit  
Handle: circuitTrails [CT]  
Color: Indigo  
Sign: Sagisci

Karkat Vantas (Knight of Blood)  
Name Change: Karkat Makara  
Class: Rogue  
Aspect: Breath  
Dream sway: Derse  
Handle: treatmentColors [TC]  
Blood Color: Purple  
Sign: Capriun  
Morail: Gamzee  
Matesprit: Eridan

Nepeta Leijon (Rogue of Heart)  
Name Change: Nepeta Ampora  
Class: Knight  
Aspect: Mind  
Dream sway: Prospit  
Handle: carvingAmphibian [CA]  
Blood Color: Violet  
Sign: Aquara  
Morail: Equius  
Flush crush: Feferi

Kanaya Maryam (Sylph of Space)  
Name Change: Kanaya Peixes  
Class: Prince  
Aspect: Time  
Dream sway: Derse  
Handle: carefulContact [CC]  
Blood Color: Fuchsia  
Sign: Piries  
Flush cruch/ matesprit: Rose  
Lives with Terezi (maybe Morail)

Terezi Pyrope (Seer of Mind)  
Name Change: Terezi Megido  
Class: Witch  
Aspect: Heart  
Dream sway: Derse  
Handle: advancedAdoring [AA]  
Blood Color: Burgundy  
Sign: Aro  
Kanaya lives with them(maybe Morail)

Vriska Serket (Thief of Light)  
Name Change: Vriska Nitram  
Class: Page  
Aspect: Void  
Dream sway: Derse  
Handle: arachnidsTasks [AT]  
Blood Color: Bronze  
Sign: Taurittarius

Equius Zahhak (Heir of Void)  
Name Change: Equius Captor  
Class: Mage  
Aspect: Light  
Dream sway: Prospit (main)  
Handle: tailorAroma [TA]  
Blood Color: Gold (Blind)  
Sign: Gempio  
Eyes: cyan/orange  
Morail: Nepeta

Gamzee Makara (Bard of Rage)  
Name Change: Gamzee Vantas  
Class: Maid  
Aspect: Hope  
Dream sway: Derse  
Handle: crowGuider [CG]  
Blood Color: lime(mutant)  
Sign: Canrius  
Morail: Karkat  
Flush crush: Tavros

Eridan Ampora (Prince of Hope)  
Name Change: Eridan Leijon  
Class: Sylph  
Aspect: Rage  
Dream sway: Prospit (was)  
Handle: afterlifeCourage [AC]  
Blood Color: Olive  
Sign: Leicorn  
Morail: Tavros  
Matesprite: Karkat  
Gender neutral

Feferi Peixes (Witch of Life)  
Name Change: Feferi Maryam  
Class: Seer  
Aspect: Doom  
Dream sway: Prospit  
Handle: generateAffection [GA]  
Blood Color: Jade  
Sign: Virmino  
Flush crush: Nepeta

Alpha characters

Jane Crocker (Maid of Life)  
Name Change: Jane English  
Class: Bard  
Aspect: Doom  
Dream sway: Derse  
Handle:?

Roxy Lalonde (Rogue of Void)  
Name Change: Roxy Strider  
Class: Knight  
Aspect: Light  
Dream sway: Prospit  
Handle:?  
Bi-gender

Dirk Strider (Prince of Heart)  
Name Change: Dirk Lalonde  
Class: Sylph  
Aspect: Mind  
Dream sway: Prospit  
Handle:?

Jake English (Page of Hope)  
Name Change: Jake Crocker  
Class: Thief  
Aspect: Rage  
Dream sway: Derse  
Handle:?

Damara Megido (Witch of Time)  
Name Change: Damara Pyrope  
Class: Seer  
Aspect: Space  
Dream sway: Prospit  
Handle:?  
Blood Color: Teal  
Sign: Ligo

Rufioh Nitram (Rogue of Breath)  
Name Change: Rufioh Serket  
Class: Knight  
Aspect: Blood  
Dream sway: Derse  
Handle:?  
Blood Color: Blue  
Sign: Scorcen

Mituna Captor (Heir of Doom)  
Name Change: Mituna Zahhak  
Class: Mage  
Aspect: Life  
Dream sway: Prospit  
Handle:  
Color: Indigo  
Sign: Sagisci  
Morail: Kurloz and Latula (Polyamory)  
Matesprite: Cronus

Kankri Vantas (Seer of Blood)  
Name Change: Kankri Makara  
Class: Witch  
Aspect: Breath  
Dream sway: Derse  
Handle:?  
Blood Color: Purple  
Sign: Capriun  
Morail: Cronus

Meulin Leijon (Mage of Heart)  
Name Change: Meulin Ampora  
Class: Heir  
Aspect: Mind  
Dream sway: Prospit  
Handle:?  
Blood Color: Violet  
Sign: Aquara

Porrim Maryam (Maid of Space)  
Name Change: Porrim Peixes  
Class: Bard  
Aspect: Time  
Dream sway: Derse  
Handle:?  
Blood Color: Fuchsia  
Sign: Piries  
Matesprite: Aranea

Latula Pyrope (Knight of Mind)  
Name Change: Latula Medigo  
Class: Rogue  
Aspect: Heart  
Dream sway: Derse  
Handle:?  
Blood Color: Burgundy  
Sign: Aro  
Morail: Mituna

Aranea Serket (Sylph of Light)  
Name Change: Aranea Nitram  
Class: Prince  
Aspect: Void  
Dream sway: Derse  
Handle:?  
Blood Color: Bronze  
Sign: Taurittarius  
Matesprite: Porrim

Horuss Zahhak (Page of Void)  
Name Change: Horuss Captor  
Class: Thief  
Aspect: Light  
Dream sway: Prospit (main)  
Handle:?  
Blood Color: Gold  
Sign: Gempio  
Eyes: cyan/orange

Kurloz Makara (Prince of Rage)  
Name Change: Kurloz Vantas  
Class: Sylph  
Aspect: Hope  
Dream sway: Derse  
Handle:?  
Blood Color: lime(mutant)  
Sign: Canrius  
Morail: Mituna

Cronus Ampora (Bard of Hope)  
Name Change: Cronus Leijon  
Class: Maid  
Aspect: Rage  
Dream sway: Prospit  
Handle:?  
Blood Color: Olive  
Sign: Leicorn  
Morail: Kankri  
Matesprite: Mituna

Meenah Peixes (Thief of Life)  
Name Change: Meenah Maryam  
Class: Page  
Aspect: Doom  
Dream sway: Prospit  
Handle:?  
Blood Color: Jade  
Sign: Virmino


End file.
